


A PIECE OF KURAPIKA

by niyebe



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyebe/pseuds/niyebe
Summary: A year ago, Kurapika was able to successfully pull one over the great Kuroro Lucifer. Blindsiding the head of the Spiders and singlehandedly rendering him unable to use all of his abilities forever... Or so he thought. Kuroro always finds a way for everything and payback is one of his favorite past times.





	A PIECE OF KURAPIKA

**Author's Note:**

> HXH is not mine. I am a fan and this is a work of fiction. All characters belong to the original creator and I am in no way affiliated with them and I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS. This is merely a hobby and a training ground for writing. 
> 
> DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU'RE UNDER 18.  
> CONTAINS BLOOD AND GORE  
> CONTAINS MATURE AND SEXUAL SCENES  
> DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THESE... Otherwise, Enjoy!

Note: This is a Hunter x Hunter fanfiction. Hunter X Hunter is a manga created by Yoshihiro Togashi. None of the characters are mine.

DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU ARE UNDER 18.

RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT.

(EXCERPT FROM FUTURE CHAPTER)

The blond was obviously ready and over the edge, Nobunaga could see his fully dilated eyes were now a darker blue, the sweat making his blond hair stick on his forehead, cheeks, eyelids. The cock ring gripping the base of his swollen length tightly, hindering his release, but through the unbearable pain he still wouldn't beg for relief.

"Stubborn, but we can fix that." Kuroro rubbed his thumb over the oozing head and in a patronizing tone he asked, "Do you want to come… in front of Nobunaga?" he paused, then began again "You don't have to beg if that's the case."

Kurapica shuddered. Nobunaga didn't know to which idea he reacted to, was it to the sweet idea of release or the recoiling thought of someone witnessing his humiliation, either way, even for someone not into men, Nobunaga was extremely turned on.

Kuroro made the decision for him, not that he could talk anyway; he pumped his fist up and down while Kurapica whimpered and fought to open his eyes to glare at Kuroro, but instead they rolled back in his head when the older man pumped faster.

"It's been overnight, give yourself a break." Kuroro teased with his words and his pumping fingers. Kurapica's wits left him momentarily,

His hips snapped up against his will, trying to meet Kuroro's hands, when he realized what his body was doing it was too late, he was groaning, his eyes unseeing but still, he couldn't come.

He needed to come, he needed release. He was on the verge of begging when long fingers left his cock.

-end of excerpt-

A PIECE OF KURAPIKA

By: FFNPREZ

Chapter 1: Capturing Kurapika

"Grrr…" Leorio ground his teeth, he wanted to smash the wall to release the frustration. He felt helpless, incompetent and pathetic.

"Calm yourself Leorio-san," Senritsu's calm tone reigned in his temper a bit, the smaller hunter continued, "I can hear his heartbeat and the flow of the blood through his veins, I could tell that not even the best doctor in the world could cure the disease plaguing him right now." the little man's face was also distraught and worried yet he fought to be the level-headed one between the two of them.

"Kkk, Kusso. I hate this." Leorio cursed under his breath when he saw Kurapica turn his head left and right as if trying to catch his breath, he was burning up, he checked earlier but still couldn't detect any fever.

They were in a rundown building, unable to take Kurapica to a real hospital or a more comfortable resting place in fear that the Genea Ryodan might find them. They would be hunting them after what Kurapica did to Kuroro, the leader.

Gon and Killua were still inside Greed Island, Kurapica and Senritsu have tried to return back to work as bodyguards for some high profile politician, but they returned a month later since Kurapica's condition seemed to finally take a turn for the worst.

"So? What are we going to do? Watch him until he gets used to the pain?" Leorio couldn't help lashing out his frustration on Senritsu, but regretted it as soon as he did, "I'm sorry... I should'nt- I'm mad at myself, what's the use of being a doctor when I can't even save my friend." he sighed, "Sorry." he glanced at Senritsu.

"Iie." she said instantly and began to explain, "Listen to me, it's a fact that Nen doesn't disappear after death. In fact it only gets stronger, especially when the force driving it is extreme anger and hate,"

"What are you saying? That those stupid Ryodan Members Kurapica killed are now haunting him?"

"Not haunting, but the Nen they've left behind are attacking the cause of the anger they have strongly held onto before they died. Which means, that dark and strong energy is with Kurapica right now."

Leorio's eyes widened, "That… That is-" What? Unbelievable? Impossible? Scary? No, it made him angrier. "Those damn bastards won't stop even after death! They just have to torture him even more!" he closed his eyes unable to bear the sight of his best friend in cold sweat.

"How do I kill their Nen?"

"You can't. Not right now, since it's a special skill to be able to do that."

"Then I'd learn it!"

"It would take you three years to master being a Jyonen User."

"Jyonen user?" Leorio asked, he'd heard about Jyonen users before but never really knew what they did.

"Yes. Jyonen users have the ability to exorcise whatever nen there is from whatever kind of nen user who cast it. May that nen user be from materialization, specialization, reinforcement, manipulation or whatever, he can undo and remove any nen casted on any person. Gon and Killua informed us that Kuroro dispatched someone to find a Jyonen user to remove Kurapica's chain from Kuroro's heart."

"What!?" Leorio yelled in surprise, "Why am I only learning about this now! Since when did you know? If it's him then it's not impossible to get what he wants at once!"

"Relax… for now. We have to find one for ourselves and you have me. I would be able to hear them if they so much as enter the city. I've heard their footsteps before and their heartbeat, so it's easy for me to tell." as soon as the last word left the little woman's lips, the place got colder, charged with a much more powerful force than Leorio and Senritsu's nens combined.

"Oh. Is it?"

Everything went cold, nine silhouettes were concealed in the dark,

"Genei Ryodan…" were the last words Leorio was able to utter before he blacked out.

To be continued.

Note:

I did it! I really did! Yaoi. It was thirteen years ago since I fell into the trap of Yaoi, I was 11 years old then! There's just something about how the Japanese interpret yaoi/mm relationship, that's so different from how people want to perceive it. Even Brokeback Mountain which was directed by a Japanese Director was magical right?

This is my first time writing Yaoi. I'm just so captured by this kind of relationship that I want my stories to have that kind of effect too.

Till next update~  
Ja!


End file.
